Best Pour Us Both a Drink
by I'dBeDelighted
Summary: What was the conversation between Murdoch and Brackenreid between the end of Murdoch in Wonderland and the snippets of memory from Murdoch of the Klondike?


" _I received this a few hours ago. Thought I'd hold off until after the wedding celebrations. There's no two ways to say this, Murdoch. The Chief Constable has determined the price you'll pay for breaking out of jail. You are suspended three weeks with a reprimand on record. Well, that's not so bad, right? A slap on the wrist and you'll be right back at it."_

" _Actually, sir, it's going to be much worse than that for me. There's something I need to tell you—best pour us both a drink." Murdoch placed his badge on the desk._

Brackenreid stared in disbelief. "What the hell's going on Murdoch?"

"I think we need that drink first Sir." he replied.

The Inspector motioned his head towards his office, turned, and walked in that direction. Murdoch followed silently. After pouring two stiff drinks handing one to Murdoch and taking a big gulp of his own Brackenreid sat down at his desk and motioned Murdoch to sit opposite. Murdoch remained standing nursing his glass.

"So, what's going on Murdoch?"

"I'm resigning and placing myself in your custody."

"I beg your pardon?" Brackenreid blinked and shook his head in disbelief. "What have you done? Does this have something to do with Dr. Ogden's wedding? Because if it…"

"No Sir" Murdoch interjected, "…I've released Constance Gardiner."

"You've WHAT?"

"I've released Co…"

" _A murderer!_ You've released a murderer. What were you thinking?" Brackenreid was beside himself.

"It was because of my actions she was attacked and felt she couldn't trust the law."

"That may be, but it doesn't mean she should get off scot free. She committed premeditated murder Murdoch, not to mention she framed you for it." Brackenreid shook his head. "Sit down." He gestured to a chair opposite his desk, this time Murdoch sat, still nursing his drink. "What a bloody mess, I need to think about this."

"Sir?"

"I'm not going to arrest you." Brackenreid said shaking his head.

"Sir?"

"If you think I'm going to let you throw away your career you've got another think coming. I'm not going to lose you over this. I'll figure something out." Brackenreid sat back and closed his eyes, a few moments passed, "I've got it!" he declared sitting up suddenly.

"You go away for a while, I'll say you're taking a leave of absence. If the Chief Constable asks why I'll tell him you needed to get away for a while because the woman you love has just married another man. As far as Constance Gardiner's escape I'll say the cell door lock was faulty and that's how you escaped, but we didn't realize it was faulty until it was too late and Constance Gardiner had escaped too. If Stockton accepts that and it's on the record nothing can be done about it in the future. You'll be able to come back, serve your suspension and return to work as if nothing happened."

"But Sir, that's _not_ what happened and you shouldn't lie for me." Murdoch protested.

Brackenreid sighed and once again sat back, and with his elbow on the chair arm leaned his head on his hand, "Murdoch, when will you learn that sometimes the truth can get you in trouble; sometimes it's better just to let things go. It's my decision to cover for you."

Murdoch sighed, "It was one mistake I could put right."

"One mistake? Ahhh. Tell me … if you hadn't released Constance Gardiner, would you have stopped the wedding?"

Murdoch's mouth twisted and he tilted his head.

Brackenreid nodded his head almost imperceptibly. Standing he commanded, "Get out of here before everyone gets back."

Murdoch put down his still full glass on the desk and stood to leave then hesitated, _"_ _Sir, Julia's wedding ... did she seem happy?"_

" _Of course she did. It was her bloody wedding day. Now get out. I'll try and put this right."_

xxXxxx

* * *

I'm of the opinion that after receiving Julia's letter, had he not already made his decision to release Constance Gardiner, Murdoch may have tried to stop the wedding. When talking to CG he told her she'd "never know what it cost him" which makes me think he meant Julia. Having released CG he couldn't possibly stop the wedding as I think he intended surrendering and taking his punishment.

* * *

As usual reviews always welcome and encouraged.


End file.
